Keep it chill
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: Abbey is going to the latest shop in the Maul, until a certain fire elemental runs into her as she takes a pit stop to Wrath and Grody Works...


_Abbey walked down the halls of the maul, trying to navigate her way to a new store alone._ She wouldn't usually do it but the new store had clothes that the ghouls claimed she might like. Meanwhile, Heath was strutting his way down to the same store because the guys dared him to go down to it and flirt with any ghoul that went to it.

But before she could go to it, she _had _to check out Wrath and Grody Works semi-annual sale to see if her favorite scent was on sale. The fire elemental was passed by her as she went, chiming, "Hey Abbey!"

'_Great. Fire boy is ruining trip.' _The blue-skinned monster thought as she passed him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To Wrath and Grody. Sale is on, going to see if favorite is on it."

"Would you like an escor-"

"I am fine. Abbey don't play game with Flame head."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh come on! What if you get atta-"

"Abbey thought women are independent here and have same right as boy."

"They do, but in the law, we're minors-"

"So? Abbey can handle self."

"Not the way you thi-"

"If Abbey get in situation, she yelp after scratch with claw."

"What if-"

"Stop. No nonsense."

"Really!"

"I know you mean no harm. So, Abbey is off to Wrath."

"But-"

"Bye!"

Before he could continue, she continued on her way. Until the _brilliant _idea of following her came to him. He grinned and started going the same way she did. Finally, the yeti entered the store and Heath remembered this was what the guys called "Chic central".

Deuce called it that because every time he went with Cleo, she'd _always _stop there and make his wallet empty -like it already was from the things SHE made him buy!- and he asked her out in there -which was a long story he never wanted to speak of...Anybody ask him and they'd either be stoned when he wasn't in the mood or clawed by Clawd because he's heard it so many times he's sick of it in five seconds or less-. Clawd called it that because, like Cleo, Draculaura made him go broke in there.

Gil didn't mind going in, neither did Jackson. They only called it that because it was sort of like an inside joke to them...They wouldn't know why it was called that until their wallets were empty from their ghoulfriends buying so much of it.

He sighed and tried to find her in there. Finally, he spotted her investigating a bottle of something. He quickly got over there and of corpse, an attendant cheerfully chimed, "Welcome to Wrath and Grody Works! As you know we have our semi-annual sale and with a 25 dollar purchase you can get a free signature collection item! Which might make your ghoulfriend slightly happier!"

Abbey, confused, asked, "What?"

"Isn't that your boofriend?" She asked as she pointed at Heath.

She looked and was instantly upset. She lied, "I have not seen flame head in all of unlife."

"Oh...OK...Well, if you need something, lemme know!"

The employee walked off, leaving the fire elemental alone with a very angry female yeti. He heard horror stories about when the guys made their ghoulfriends upset, _especially_ from Deuce. She growled, "Why you here?"

"I-I was curious on what you were getting!"

"Were you spy on me?!"

"N-No!"

"Deal with later. Now, Abbey must go buy and go shop at new place."

"I-I was going to the new store they just put in."

"Nevermind. I buy and go home. Look later."

"N-No! We could go together? You know?"

"No. Abbey good, really."

"I hear there's a killer sa-"

"Firehead, no thanks."

"Wanna do anything-"

"Abbey said no. No is respected in village."

"Oh come on! Not even a soda-"

"No."

She stormed off to the cashier and bought the fragrance trying to look as happy as she could. Heath followed her around until she caught on. She snarled, "Leave Abbey be!"

She slapped him in the face, leaving a slight scratch on his cheek. It stung like he was struck by the biggest wasp swarm on Earth! He didn't know what was up with it, but one thing was for sure that he knew in his mind...

He knew he was in love.

* * *

**This was my first Habbey oneshot. x3 Hopefully I did this well. Reviews would be LOVELY.  
**


End file.
